


If Only In My Dreams (Traditions VII)

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Parents Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Stiles is on an assignment, but three little girls just want their daddy home for Christmas.Title comes from "I'll Be Home for Christmas"





	If Only In My Dreams (Traditions VII)

"... and then Rorie and I made a SNOWMAN!" Amelia was saying as she looked at Stiles's face on Lydia's computer screen.

  


"Really? How big was it?"

  


"It was HUGE!" Aurora cut in and held her arms out as wide as they would go.

  


"Wow! I wish I could have seen it."

  


"Mommy took a picture." The girls replied at the same time.

  


"Well, I'll just have to see it when I get home."

  


"When are you coming home, Daddy?" Amelia asked.

  


"Soon, Sweetie."

  


"Are you going to be home for Christmas?" Aurora asked, "I asked Santa to bring you home for Christmas."

  


"You're not supposed to tell!" Amelia turned to her sister.

  


"Be quiet, Mia!"

  


"Girls!" Stiles said sternly. "Be nice! I'm trying my hardest to be home by Christmas. Okay?"

  


"Okay," they replied sadly.

  


"Is Mommy there?"

  


"I'm here," Lydia said from the door. "Girls, say goodbye to Daddy and go get ready for bed. I'll be in there soon to tuck you in."

  


"Bye, Daddy," Amelia and Aurora told Stiles.

  


"Bye! I love you!"

  


"Love you too!" they chorused, then jumped off of Lydia's bed and ran out of the room.

 

  
Lydia sat down on the bed and turned the screen so she could see her husband. Stiles was sent on an assignment out of state and he'd been gone for two weeks. With three days til Christmas, everyone was anxious for him to get home.

  


“So,” Lydia began as she sat down. “Tell me the truth. Are you going to be home for Christmas?” Stiles sighed. “I heard what you said to the girls...that you were trying...but do I need to start preparing them in case you can't make it?”

  


“I don't know,” he shook his head. “We're so close to finishing. I just don't know.”

  


Lydia bit her lip and nodded. She felt tears start to form in her eyes and she blinked them away before they could spill over. “I miss you,” she told him with a sniffle.

  


“I miss you too. I'm bummed I didn't get to see Clara before she went to bed.”

  


“Yeah... I'll let her know you love and miss her.”

  


“Give them all kisses for me.”

  


“I will. I love you.”

  


“I love you too.” They both smiled sadly before Stiles signed off and Lydia's screen went blank.

  


* * *

  


Stiles called her the night before Christmas Eve.

  


“Guess what?”

  


“What?” she asked, cautiously optimistic.

  


“My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon!”

  


“You're coming home on Christmas Eve?!”

  


“Yep!”

  


“Daddy's coming home?!” Amelia overheard Lydia's conversation then ran off to tell Aurora. Lydia could hear her daughter yelling down the hall, “Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home!”

  


Lydia was floating for the rest of the day, and even went ahead and pre-opened all of the packaged gifts from Santa to make her and Stiles's jobs easier on Christmas Eve night.

  


* * *

  


Christmas Eve however held a different mood.

  


When Lydia woke up, it was snowing again, and then Stiles called an hour before his flight.

  


“Stiles?” She asked hesitantly.

  


“Yeah...”

  


Something in the tone of his voice told her she would need to leave the room where her children were playing. “Girls, I'll be right back. Behave,” she told them, then walked into her room and closed the door. “What's wrong?”

  


“My flight was canceled. There's a storm and all flights are grounded until tomorrow night.”

  


“So..you're not coming home...”

  


Stiles sighed. “I'm doing what I can, but it's not looking good. Nobody's more disappointed than me.”

  


“I don't know how I'm going to tell them.”

  


“I know,” she heard his voice break and her heart cracked along with it.

  


“Don't do that,” she scolded slightly. “Just get home as soon as you can.”

  


“I'm working on it...but Lydia... even if I'm not there...Santa still needs to come. He can't forget about them completely.”

  


Lydia nodded. “Okay.”

  


She hung up with him shortly after and composed herself before walking back out into the living room.

  


“Mommy?” Amelia asked when saw how upset Lydia looked.

  


“What's wrong?” Aurora finished.

  


Lydia sat down and her daughters gathered around her to listen. “Um..well Daddy's plane isn't leaving because of the snow. He's trying really hard to get home to you girls, but he may not get here before Santa comes.”

  


Amelia's lip puckered and trembled before she started crying. “It's my fault!”

  


“What? No, baby it isn't!” Lydia tried to soothe her daughter.

  


“It is! I wanted it to snow so Daddy could build a snowman with us.”

  


“Oh, come here, Mia.” Lydia let the little girl crawl into her lap. “This isn't your fault. We'll just have to celebrate Christmas twice this year. Does that sound okay?”

  


“I guess,” Aurora replied. She was upset, but not as upset as her sister.

  


“Dada?” Clara babbled, still blissfully unaware.

  


Lydia took a deep breath, “Okay, I have an idea! What do you say... we camp out in the living room tonight while we wait for Santa.”

  


“Yeah!” all three girls agreed.

  


Lydia helped them set up the tents she'd bought a couple of years ago and they laid out sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows.

  


They made Christmas cookies for Santa, watched Christmas movies, and opened their Christmas Eve pajamas. Lydia had to lay down with them because they were too excited to fall asleep.

  


She must have dozed off though, because the next thing she knew, her eyes were fluttering open and sun was streaming through their large window.

  


She laid still for a moment until she realized that it was morning, and she never set out the presents from Santa or ate the cookies and milk. She's promised Stiles Santa would still come! She bolted up from her (not-so-comfortable) position on the floor, and glanced to make sure her kids were still asleep.

  


That's when she saw the empty plate and glass. Had the girls eaten the cookies when she fell asleep? She looked around the room, and saw all of the presents laid out for the kids. Did Santa really come last night, or did she go into a fugue state and do all of this?

  


She heard a _thud_ and her head whipped around to the hall way.

  


Stiles cringed, for having made a loud noise, and the kids began to stir.

  


Lydia was in shock, and part of her wondered if she was dreaming.

  


“Daddy?!” Amelia gasped and sat up, and Aurora turned to look.

  


“Daddy!” Aurora exclaimed, and both girls got up and ran to give him a hug.

  


“Oh, I missed you so much,” he told them as he squeezed them tightly. “Look at what Santa brought you!”

  


Clara was sleeping through the entire interaction.

  


“You're home?” Lydia stood up slowly.

  


“They let me on a flight that left this morning at 2 am.” She quickly closed the gap between them, hugging him then kissing him softly on the lips.

  


“Did you do all this?” she whispered.

  


He nodded and whispered back, “I got home around 6:00, saw that you were asleep and figured they wore you out, so I did the best I could. And now, I've been up for...” he paused to look at his watch, “...over 24 hours, and I'm tired as shit.” He smiled, “God, I missed you so fucking much.”

  


Lydia kissed him again and melted into his arms.

  


* * *

  


Hours later, after presents were opened and Clara was awake, they sat down to Christmas dinner.

  


“Daddy,” Amelia began. “I love you so fucking much.”

  


Stiles spluttered his drink across the table, as he choked.

  


Lydia's eyes only widened, “What did you just say?”

  


“Sofa king,” Amelia replied. “I heard Daddy say it. I thought it meant 'a lot'.”

  


Lydia turned to Stiles with gritted teeth. “She heard _daddy_ say it.” Then she shook her head. “To think Scott _ever_ thought you'd had this figured out.”

  


 

 


End file.
